What she has Never seen
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: Spoilers for Httyd 2! Annoyed during a celebration, Ruffnut discovers something that could make her shocked like she has never been. Rated T for bad words


**Hello to everyone! I am Hiccupisnotuseless, an Italian boy that is showing you a new story about one of my favorite animated movies, How To Train Your Dragon! **

**A great movie with a lot of wonderful things!**

**Sorry if it is very, very, very long, but I hope you'll like it! **

**Sorry if I am repetitive in many parts, but I promise I'll correct it!**

**I DON'T OWN Httyd or its characters. They're all related to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell.**

**What she has never seen**

Ruffnut looked at the Hall with a very bored look, and maybe also sad.

Everyone was laughing, singing and happily enjoying the party that Hiccup had organized for the victory against Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast.

The party should last an entire week, and they were actually at the fourth day of it.

Ruff huffed again, and looked around her with her chin on her right hand.

Everyone was happy, and was enjoying the party; she was the only one who looked annoyed.

Of course she was happy for the victory, and because of all the benefits for the village.

The end of the war marked the return of the Stoick's long lost wife, and Hiccup's long lost mother: Valka, the Dragon Lady.

That was actually the new way her brother Tuffnut liked to call her, and soon also other people started to call her so.

Apart this, now Berk had new dragons, that Ruff could easily say they were some of the coolest she has ever seen.

Her brother became obsessed with CloudJumper, Valka's four-winged Stormcutter.

She also liked the new dragons, especially the Seashockers, the other known two headed dragons; exactly like hers, Barf and Belch. But she liked also the little baby dragons they rode in the Ice Tunnels.

And also, apart Valka, Berk had found another new member and ally. And actually that was one of the first thoughts of the braided Viking girl.

Eret, son of Eret.

The man of her dreams. The man who stole her heart. The hottest man she ever met.

She couldn't help to think about him everyday, eventually looking for him every free moment she had, for his fear.

Actually, the hot young man didn't show the same feelings towards the young girl, and he also tried to find a new way to avoid her, even sleeping in the chief's home as guest.

In fact, Hiccup and Eret bonded a lot after the war, and the new chief treated the ex-Dragon Trapper as one of his best friends.

And also the Berkians were actually fine with the new member of their village, especially the teens and Valka.

But the fact Eret didn't look at her in a particular way couldn't make her happy.

She couldn't live with this, and that was one of the principal reasons for which she couldn't enjoy the party.

She thought that maybe was because she was six years younger than him, or because she was ugly.

Actually, she has always known she wasn't like the other girls of the Island; she has always known she hadn't a pretty face, or amazing hair, or a great charm.

She has realized she wasn't either so intelligent, and for this people could just look at her as the terrible and crazy girl who loved destruction and scaring things.

Who could love a girl like her?

She knew that nobody could like them. Even if she had TWO assiduous suitors.

Fishlegs Ingerman, the Book King (yes, another new way Tuffnut loved call him).

And Snotlout "Snotface" Jorgenson, the ugliest and worst boy of all Berk ... no, of all the Earth.

She couldn't stand their terrible flirts all the time.

For all the first years of her life, she was a free and unwished girl who enjoyed doing crazy things with her twin brother, while Snotlout flirted with Astrid and Fishlegs was just interested in his books and dragon researches.

But since when Astrid got engaged with Hiccup, she suddenly has become the most wished object of their "hearts".

It was oblivious they didn't really want her; they searched for her because she was the ONLY single lady in all Berk.

And since that, her life became a real Hell.

Now, all the terrible and crazy flirts of Snotlout were on her, and all the nerd quotes of Fishlegs echoed in her ears.

She wasn't absolutely interested in any of them. They were so ... so uninteresting, so boring, so arrogant, so selfish ...

Heck, how could you think to be the Girlfriend of Snotlout Jorgenson? Every girl could commit suicide for that!

And if you were Fishlegs' lady, you were lucky if something made you lose the ears.

And now Eret came. His muscles, his hair, his eyes, his charm ...

He was the perfect boy for her! But sadly, also him couldn't understand her.

She knew she exaggerated a bit with him, but she couldn't help to do it! She was so amazed by his ... appearance!

Love him with all her heart, love him with all her soul; that was the first rule of her life!

Maybe she was just impressed by his body, and not from him at all.

Nah, what a stupidity.

Anyway, now she was alone, bored and sad while everyone was happy and joyful.

She looked again at the people around her.

Gobber was laughing and showing his dancing abilities.

Tuffnut was doing something crazy that was making some of the people laughing happily.

Fishlegs was dancing with the other Vikings.

Hiccup and Astrid were dancing with each other under the gaze of some Vikings, especially Valka, who was smiling sweetly at them.

Snotlout was luckily nowhere to be seen.

And Eret ... he was actually talking with some people, and many girls were looking at him with dreamy eyes; one of them was also with the mouth opened fish-style.

Something that made her feel angry like a Night Fury!

She snorted and looked away. She couldn't stand this. She couldn't be sad while everyone around her was happy.

So, after a few minutes, she stood up from the bench, and started to walk away, towards the exit.

She passed near the dragons, Toothless, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch, the ones that managed to enter in the Hall. They were looking curiously the party, like they did the last three days.

Toothless was looking at his friend, with his characteristic dragon smile.

Ruff smiled at them, and suddenly they turned to her. The reptilian eyes looked at her, and she moved towards them, stroking their noses.

"Are you enjoying this, guys?"

The dragons didn't answer, but Toothless and Barf cooed as to say "Yes, we are!"

She smiled again, and then sighed sadly, reprising to walk towards the exit.

When she reached it, she walked away, her face towards the ground and her eyes closed.

She walked towards the stone stairs slowly, when suddenly a voice, a male voice, recalled her attention.

"Ehy Ruff, wait!"

The girl opened her eyes surprised, and turned behind her.

When she looked there, she was suddenly caught in a big hug by ... Snotlout Jorgenson.

Her eyes widened, as the small boy blocked her with his arms around her, avoiding her any movement.

She was frozen by this: Snotlout Jorgenson, Snotlout was hugging her!

She wished so much to punch him in the face thousand times for this!

That was definitely one of the strangest and most horrid moments of her life.

Finally, the boy let her go and looked at her with a smile.

She looked at herself has to control he didn't put anything on her clothes, and after two rounds on herself, her blue eyes focused on Snotface's smiling face.

It wasn't his typical dumb, "romantic" smile, it was normal, strangely.

She was still shocked, and then her teeth tightened in her mouth, without her lips opened.

Her eyebrows were starting to cross, and her fists to clinch.

"Sorry for the late. I knew you were a bit disappointed for the lost hug!", he said sympathetically.

Suddenly she found herself dumbfounded, and looked at him more surprised.

_"Which lost hug?!"_, she thought.

"I've seen you when the battle ended, when the dragons were returning to us. I ... I've seen when you were ready to hug me and Fishlegs, but we went to our dragons. I think maybe you could be a bit disappointed we suddenly forgot about you, after all the things we did to you."

Her mouth slowly dropped, while her eyes became more widened. He remembered the hug? Him?! Fishlegs was the one who never forgot anything. And instead, HE was the one who remembered it!

"I know probably you could find it strange, after two weeks ... but I remembered it and so ... sorry if I didn't do it before, but the preparations for the feast, and so ..."

She still thought she was dreaming, or that she was drunk. This couldn't happen. She was sure of this.

But while she was thinking about this, she was looking carefully at him. He was still smiling, even if it was becoming smaller.

She kept to look at him, and even if she was still angry, she felt something strange inside her.

He seemed ... Snotlout seemed sincere! For the first time since she known him, he seemed sincere with a girl!

"Sorry ... again. Maybe it wasn't requested a bit!"

She still looking at him terribly shocked, but keeping to look at him, she kept to feel that sensation she had before.

"Well, thanks ... And do not worry, Lout. I mean, you were actually excited to see Hookfang safe and sound. I understand, really! I mean, I was happy for Barf too!"

And managed to smile a bit at him.

He smiled again, and then scratched his neck looking away.

Her head turned at right down.

"So ... what are you doing?", he asked looking again at her.

She looked at him, and then said:-" Well ... I'm a bit annoyed. Yes, annoyed. There's nothing interesting to do."

He nodded, and said:-"Well, I think you're right. Even if is a bit sad being so when everyone should be happy. I mean, I know we did it for four days, and there are other three days that will be so. But hey, if you think why we are doing this, you cannot say it is a stupid motive."

Ruff chuckled hearing this, and was actually surprised by this reaction.

Snotlout smiled again, and looked around him without any particular object.

"Ehy, Ruffnut ... do you want to go for a walk?"

She looked again at him, and then smiled softly.

"Ok."

* * *

The two crossed the plaza, under the starry sky with a soft smile on their lips, not looking at each other.

Ruffnut wasn't so angry or bored now. Snotlout was acting "normally" for once in his life, and the walk was relaxing. She didn't even realize she was smiling.

The two reached the beach; there, Snotlout took off his boots, to walk on the sand easier. Ruff watched him doing it, and then she did the same with her boots.

Snotlout noticed it, and asked:-" Don't you feel cold?"

He asked that because he was used to do things like these in cold places.

"Nah. I'm a Viking, after all."

He smiled softly. The two walked on the sand, the cold air blowing on their skin, and the waves' noise echoing on the sand.

They walked until they were a few meters away from the sea, and there they sat.

Ruff hugged her knees to her chest, and looked at the sea, eyes focused on it.

Snotlout looked at it too, without turning to watch her.

Nobody of them talked or looked at each other.

Ruff was still surprised about what was happening; Snotlout never was so ... so ... so normal.

She has never talked with him in this way, without being naughty or hateful.

Maybe he was lying and in two minutes he'd try to flirt with her again.

After all, they were on a beach, one of the most romantic places of ever, and so he could try to do many romantic things; saying sweet words (if only he could know what "sweet" meant), or even try to touch her!

Her pupils looked at him while him was still looking at the sea.

"So ... were you really annoyed?", he asked.

She turned to him, and then looked down. At least she said:-"Yeah ... nothing interesting, nothing."

She rose the head a bit. "Well, I know it is important, the victory. Heck, that was the greatest battle we ever fought! Right?"

He smiled at her, and said:-"Right. Also the coolest, I have to say."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when ALL of the dragons fired together against Drago and his beast? That was amazing!", he said excitedly.

"Man, it was the best sight of my life. Wait ... no, it wasn't. But one of the best for sure!", the girl said happily.

"Well, we should be lucky; we live in the only Island where things like this are common. And this make our lives ... the coolest of ever!", he said.

"Yeah, yeah! We're lucky, damn it!", she exulted, receiving from him ... that so normal smile.

How it was strange ... Snotlout seemed so normal. That was strange, sure!

The two stood in silence again, still not looking at each other.

"Did you enjoy these first days of celebrations, Ruffnut?"

She looked at him, and then tried to say something. Since she was still annoyed from the feast, that wasn't an easy and wished question to her. But just to be formal, she answered to him.

"I liked them. The first was wonderful, with that speech from Hiccup. He managed to make me feel proud of myself, and that is something rarely I thought about me."

Snotlout looked at her surprised by the last affirmation.

"The party that day was amazing, I was laughing like a mad for all the night. It was one of the few parties I enjoyed with all my heart."

Snotlout looked at her more carefully.

"The second day was half and half. I mean, it was beautiful, absolutely, but also a bit boring. I went to bed tired and also a bit annoyed."

Of course she was annoyed; Eret avoided her for all the night, showing in front of her to be worried by her presence.

" And the third was a bit more annoying. I mean, it was the copy of the second, nothing so interesting to say."

Snotlout nodded without she saw it.

"And then the today's party. Today I was really annoying, and I cannot understand how Vikings can keep to go away without being tired. I mean, they're happy because the can just eat, drink and dance. But then, it's not like we can do other things. I'd like to taste something different."

Snotlout looked at her, and then sighed softly.

"I have noticed you were a bit concerned. I bet your brother didn't do anything to make you feel different."

She snorted at the mention of Tuffnut.

"He was interested just in drinking and flirting the girls of sixteen years. Like that one, you know, the one with pretty eyes."

"Romy?"

"No, the one with the Un-Viking name."

"Brooke?"

"No, no, that one who Gustav always laughed at."

"Anita?"

"No, she was his first girlfriend. I mean the other, the one with that Terrible Terror she called ... how she called it ... yes, she called the Terror Mapi!"

"Ah, the girl who I helped to train her Nightmare, that was called Finnuala!"

"No, not her. I'm talking about the one who has three braids, like me."

"Oh, Irma!"

"Yes! She!", Ruff exulted.

Snotlout smirked. "Well, that girl is pretty nice. I think Gustav has his eyes on her now, like his friends. But I never thought Tuffnut could go after someone like her!"

"Me too! But hey, she is really nice too! She has just sixteen years, and the boys look at her like she was more older! She' s lucky, I had to wait nineteen years before someone could start to watch me!"

Snotlout stopped to chuckle and looked at her with a surprised look, that then started to become a bit sad.

"She can have everyone at her feet, I know it. And she's not the only one. A lot of younger girls can have so many possibilities with the man of their hearts. Since Astrid managed to get one, they think they could find someone too. And I've started to try it from a long time."

Snotlout smiled sadly at it. It wasn't so long time, just a month, but still she obviously couldn't take her eyes off Eret.

Actually Snotlout didn't look bad at the new Berkian tribe's member, he was funny and nice, and the two talked many times without fight each other.

Besides, Eret hadn't no interest in Ruffnut, and this was evident, a lot.

"But I can say I am not so lonely now. Since I have to hear every day the most interesting things from you and that other one.", Ruff said again, shaking Snotlout from his thoughts.

"It was strange you came to me and inexplicably hugged me for something that happened weeks ago.", she said again.

He looked at her and then down at his bare feet, scratching his temple with his finger.

"Well ... I've just thought ... that it could be a nice thing to do. I mean, I think you were a bit concerned we didn't notice you to go to our dragons. I mean, after all these years we were after you, finally you were there to give us something, and we ignored you so brusquely."

She looked down and then at him again, and said, putting her knees closer to her chest:-"Well, like I said before, it was absolutely normal. I mean, I'd do the same thing with Barf and Belch. They were my friends just freed by that dragon's power, obviously I was happy to see them. It's just that everything was finished, and mine was just a friendly thing."

When she looked at him again, a small smile crossed her lips, and she came nearer him, without he noticed it; and after some seconds, her long arms were around his neck, him looking at her a lot ... lot surprised.

" I wanted to thank you two for saving me. It was really nice from you."

He looked at her really dumbfounded. His eyes were widening like an owl's, and his mouth opened a bit like a fish's. He was lost in those words. Then he chuckled nervously hearing this, and started to blush a bit.

"Well, I couldn't let you falling so, right? I mean, whoever was falling, I'd try to save him/her anyway."

She smiled, and tightened him more.

"Well, even if it was just another stupid way to impress me, you two did a great work. And I think it's right I have to thank you anyway. So ... thanks a lot, Snotlout."

He smiled, and after some minutes she let him go, returning to look at the sea.

He looked at her, and then looked a the sea too.

"We were just happy to all what happened, Ruffnut. Sorry again.", Snotlout said again shyly.

"Stop with this, Snotlout. There were a lot of good reasons for forgetting something like that."

"Maybe you are right. Like all those new dragons we found. I cannot believe we found something like ... did you see that one with two heads, like a Zippleback?"

"You mean the Seashocker? Heck, that's my favorite of all of those! I mean, it's like a Zippleback that can swim! It's cool, amazing! Valka said they can go down also where the water is all dark!"

"Really? ... Absolutely AWESOME!"

"I know, I know, it's amazing! And did you see that one that can shot two fireballs in the same moment! Heck, that is cool!"

"I know! I've always wanted a dragon like that! But hey, Hookfang is the first and the only for me, eh!"

"I know, I know. And Tuff ... he became obsessed with CloudJumper! He tries to stay near him every moment he sees him! He wants also to ask Valka to help him to find another like him!"

"Well, CloudJumper is amazing, really! It's loyal and proud. A real dragon! I'm sure he could get respect from al the others without so much difficulty!"

"Yeah. But I like also those babies we rode in the tunnels, you know?"

"Really? I'd prefer to swim until the other island, instead that riding those babies again! Poor Gobber, he crashed thrice due them!"

"Poor thing, I bet his nose is still hurting him. But when they'll be bigger, probably we could ride them without any problem, right?"

"You're right! Absolutely right, we could ride them again without accidents! At least it won't be so "very dangerous"."

Ruff nodded and sighed.

The two reprised to look at the sea, dark around them, the only light that could shine on them was the Moon's. But there were also a lot of stars there, sparkling like diamonds.

"I know I should enjoy everything, but it isn't so easy to do. Not when you are the girl who cannot find a way to make the guy she loves so much looking at her."

Snot sighed hearing this. Ruffnut was trying this so hardly, but Eret couldn't fall so easily. He said her to leave him alone like 1172 times. But she didn't give up again.

"You're saying Eret is still on his own?", he asked quietly.

She sighed sadly.

"He cannot see me. And this is so ... so disturbing! I do everything, I show him every moment I am there for him, to make him feel happy, to love and respect him with all my heart! He cannot see it, is he blind? He's so hot, so cute! And so lovely! Oh, why boys are so stubborn and difficult to understand!

I just want him so a lot! "

"I understand ...", Snotlout said.

"I don't know, maybe he has a girl yet, or maybe he is too beautiful for one like me. And he is still alone and so adorable! And I cannot do anything for him."

"Like me ...", Snot said looking down at the sand.

This made Ruff look at him surprised a lot, for the third or fourth time that day.

"I cannot know why girls cannot look at me like I'd want. I mean, I am a Viking! I'm strong, I'm brave, I'm a warrior, I helped Hiccup so many times, defeating the Red Death and Drago Bludvist!

I am the most Viking between all of us, and they cannot see this. Why?"

Ruff was shocked; his thoughts were so similar to hers; very similar ... this couldn't be real!

"I know I've tried to do it so many times in a way that make me being avoided by most of the people. But I cannot do in another way... I do those things because I want so much what I want that I cannot help but doing this. But just because I want so much that thing! But sometimes I think you like so much someone ... that you cannot be yourself for all the time you are with him/her. You want just to be happy, and to have them happy. And people can do anything of this when they're in love."

Ruffnut was so shocked right now; her mind was now confused and black, and she couldn't do anything to it.

She couldn't believe it; Snotlout was saying something with a sense! _"This must be a dream!"_,her mind yelled.

She found in his words almost everything about her; she did those things for Eret, to show him she was really happy to see him and to love him.

But maybe this wasn't possible; not just he fact she was taking interest in something SNOTLOUT said; but also the fact that maybe she wasn't so attracted by Eret.

"Maybe because he can see me for what I really am. He's the man of my dreams, and actually I'm living in my dreams."

Snotlout rose the head and looked at her captured by it.

"I should know I cannot even think I could find someone who loved me. I mean, it's stupid hoping in this. I am not a girl like Astrid or those sixteen Tuff is courting. I am not the girl a boy wants.

It's absurd I'm trying to be something I am not.

Everyone knows I am ugly, I don't have beautiful characteristics, a particular charm, a body who could make a man burn. Everyone knows I cannot do girl things, and that probably I resemble more a boy. I am not anything of this. I am just a stupid. Why should I regret it; it's what I am."

Snotlout's eyes widened again hearing this. He looked at her completely shocked.

"You mustn't think this!", he exclaimed.

Her head turned quickly to him, confused.

"You know you are different! You cannot let people keeping to look at you so!

It's not what they say that make you someone. It's what you know you are!

If someone says you are just an arrogant and stupid boy, you cannot keep to let them knowing it! You have to keep to try to be different! Because maybe you know you're not so!

I mean, Hiccup knew he wasn't Useless, and so he worked to let people knowing it!

Tuff knew he was smart ... well, he is not also now, but anyway, he didn't let people keeping to think it! He managed to show he was different! Like when he trained Torch! I am happy he made me notice that ... well, maybe in a less hard way, but still, I'm happy he did it!

Fishlegs didn't know he could be brave, and people remembered it to him everyday! But then, when I did one of the worst errors in my life, risking to destroy Berk, he came to me and showed me to be a fearless Viking! And now, everyone tries to not make him angry, me first!

And besides, even if there are people who could look better than you, you mustn't be worried for that!

I mean, Astrid has wonderful blue eyes, even if I think yours are prettier, and beautiful long hair. Not like yours, that are more wonderful than hers, I have to admit it, and maybe she is also more Viking that you.

Besides, who said you're not Viking, you showed it so much times!

And if Eret cannot manage to see this, well maybe because he isn't your real dreams' boy!

But I saw many times he doesn't hate you, really. Just ... you aren't his type, that's all. And besides, many other boys are on the Island, even if younger. Don't worry about me and Fishlegs. I just want you happy, and maybe you'll be happy also with boys of different age, like Ben's brother. He is funny and good at training, you know?

Ruffnut, you are more than a stupid. I know this from five years, you are better than any other girl. If I can say it, you could be like Astrid, really! You can make boys burning for you, i know it!

It's easy, at the end. Don't keep so, you have many chances."

Ruffnut's ears shouldn't be the same from that moment. Her dumbfounded, shocked expression could stay on her face forever.

Now she wasn't sure if that was the Berk's beach, that the Barbaric Sea and the boy near her Snotlout Jorgenson.

Her widened blue eyes that were totally looking at him could become bigger, and maybe fall from her eyeballs.

"You know, at the beginning everyone does so. Like when I tried with Astrid for all those years. Probably because she was beautiful and I was strong and so ... Viking.

Ok, I was really so, but this didn't mean she had to stay with me! Look how it ended; being the future wife of Hiccup. And I didn't look bad at it. Ok, at the beginning maybe it was so. And then ... well, I started to look at you. It was incredible also Fishlegs did it. And I know I ruined your days, keeping to do this, but I couldn't help to do this! And this time, no offence, I looked so much at you ... differently from Astrid. You were different, and it took me an year to notice it. But I knew there was a lot inside you. More then you were. And it was a very interesting thing to notice ... so wonderful ... and it didn't disgust me! You know, Ruffnut, it's actually a good thing someone like looks at you not like a crazy girl, but like ... like you want to be seen. Not that I am a so important or wonderful person, but hey, it's still interesting! Really! Like the fact Hiccup put faith in me. I am right, Berk is rich of non-common things, really!"

Ruff was sure that her eyes were fallen from her face, and that her brain was exploding. This couldn't be real! This couldn't be real, absolutely! How could someone like HIM saying this!

So wise words ... from a so disgusting mouth!

But Ruffnut wasn't only shocked by this, she was also amazing!

And also, she didn't notice her brain and body doing something she didn't expect to do!

"Snotlout, answer me now! Do you really take care about me?"

The black haired boy turned to see her, and now his face was a shocked face, and his ears were like they were to fall.

"Sorry?"

"Answer me, and be sincere, because I can easily see it. Do... You... Take... Care... About... ME?"

Snotlout was speechless, totally confused and impressed by the blond Viking in front of him.

Her waiting expression made him more frightened.

He started also to tremble; one of the worst questions of his life.

"Well ... Ruffnut ... I ... I ..."

He looked better at her eyes, and understood that ... she could really understand the truth.

"... yes, Ruffnut. I really take care about you."

"Since when?", she asked.

He looked at her again, and then sighed.

"After the first year I've started to flirt with you, I've started to notice something different in you. I looked at you like ... like a ... dumb! But suddenly, after some months, I've noticed that you sometimes managed to be different. A ... real girl ... and I've started to notice you were ... amazing!

Really, Ruffnut, you were totally another person. A girl! And I've noticed also that ... your eyes were like sparkling stars, even if they weren't like Astrid's. And your hair ... man, your braids were wonderful ... but I literally burnt for you when I saw them unbraided. They were fantastic, like a ... I cannot say anything, sorry! But really, they are wonderful when you have them so!

And not just about your body ... I've found something different. You made me laugh when you said something funny, and I got angry so many times, when your brother hit you, or made you suffer. I know I did a lot of bad things, and that I am a ... Snotface. But even if I knew that, I couldn't help to act so. I was a stupid, nothing all. And probably I am a stupid also now. But I assure you I want to make you happy and have you safe not just because you are the ONLY girl without a boyfriend in all Berk ... but because you deserve this!"

His eyes looked at her unsure; her expression was still a surprised expression, even if now less evident.

She looked more confused. Her head was screaming different thoughts. Her body was totally paralyzed. But what she noticed was more strange was her heart; it was beating more than usual, but not so fast. But still, it was something she never felt. Neither when she saw Eret for the first time.

Her hands moved, and suddenly Snotlout's cheeks were in her hands. She looked at him for a while, the boy's expression still dumbfounded, and then ...

Snot's feelings arrived to the high point, when her morbid lips touched his, in a sweet and unexpected kiss.

The boy's eyes widened more; he couldn't believe at what was happening. But then, he started to relax, since finally he managed to have what he has expected for four long years.

* * *

_The next morning_

The dark had fallen , and as the morning arrived on Berk, four people were walking in the village looking around them for someone who didn't sleep at home the night before.

"Where could those two be? I hope everything is fine!", Hiccup said, while he was walking in the plaza with Astrid, Tuffnut, Gobber and Eret, all of them following Toothless.

The new chief was informed by the Jorgensons and Thorstons that their "kids" didn't come back home the night before, and so he was searching them for two hours, helped by his friends.

"I think we'll find them, Hic. I mean, I didn't see them drink yesterday evening, so I'm sure they didn't do anything bad.", Gobber said.

"As if they need to be drunk to do something bad.", Astrid said rolling her eyes.

"Well, not something so bad.", the blacksmith said.

"I just don't want her running and jumping on me when we'll find them, ok?", Eret said annoyed.

Hiccup chuckled and said:-"Don't worry, I'll be sure to take her with her feet on the ground. Right, bud?".

Toothless snorted hearing this, and kept to follow the two teens' tracks.

At least, the five Vikings and the Fury reached the beach.

"Wow, they choose a very wonderful place. I bet Snotlout's took her here.", Gobber said looking at the place.

"Yeah, and sure after some seconds she threw him in the cold water and managed to take him there for all the night! Gee, I would like to see it! Sure it is better than that time she did it to me!", Tuff said with his stupid grin.

Hiccup an Eret just rolled the eyes.

Finally, Toothless rose the ears and pointed at something.

"We found them."

The group walked quickly towards some rocks, and after a few seconds Hiccup noticed the figure of a small boy, with black hair, a bear's fur waistcoat and black pants staying with his bare feet on the sand, looking at the sea.

A few meters behind him, there was a tall and blond girl, with a four horned helmet, a yellow waistcoat, blue shirt and pants, laying on the sand, probably asleep. Like the boy, also her wasn't wearing her boots.

"What is he doing?", Hiccup asked, looking at them behind the rocks along with the others.

Snotlout was there, near the seashore, looking at the water, with a thoughtful expression and the arms crossed. Ruffnut was instead immovable, still asleep.

The four Vikings behind the rocks couldn't figure out what was happened.

After some minutes of watching them, Gobber eyebrows raised, and the blacksmith whispered to the others:-"Maybe I understood what happened here!"

The younger teens looked at him questioningly.

The blacksmith assumed a bit frightened look, and then explained:-"He took her here, and then tried to show her his ... "romantic abilities".When she refused them again, he saw red, and so, tired of all those years of being rejected ... He killed her and now is thinking about what to do!"

The four younger Vikings looked at him with a face that seemed to mean "Are you sure, Gobber?"

The blacksmith looked at them and then looked down, possibly because he understood that he has just said an idiocy.

"Sure, as if my sister is the type of girl who can be killed by someone like Snotlout! Come on, neither four Vikings big like you could manage to do it!"

Hiccup looked again at Snotlout, and said:-"Probably something really interesting happened. I've never seen Snotlout so ... lost in his thoughts."

"He seems like a poet!", Eret added.

The five Vikings kept to look at him confused, waiting for something to happen.

They couldn't imagine what the Jorgenson boy was thinking so deeply, what made him doing something so ... uncharacteristic.

Inside him, the Jorgenson boy was thinking about something really important for him. Something that brought new ideas in his life.

That look that seemed watching the sea without a clear thought, that look meant he has finally met something that he was expecting so much in his life, a life that rarely showed him good things.

Suddenly, he did something. Hiccup and the others didn't see him moving or talking, but instead, since the wind wasn't so strong and the waves weren't doing so much noise, they could hear Snotlout ... whistling.

Why was Snotlout looking at the sea and whistling. But what made Hiccup and Gobber surprised what was he was whistling!

The short boy's look became more serious, and after some minutes he finished to whistle and closed the eyes sighing.

Then he opened them again, and started ... to sing.

To sing a very well known song.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_if you will marry me._

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_

_will stop me on my journey ..._

_If you will promise me your heart ..._

_And love ..._

The boy sang it with determination, but also with a bit of sadness. He felt for the first in his life full of happiness and great hope.

He hasn't notice that while he was singing, the girl with long blond braids has woken up with a soft moan, and has rose the head looking at him surprised, without moving from the sand.

"She is still alive.", Astrid has said smirking playfully at Gobber.

Ruffnut was now impressed by that new sight; she was frozen by what she has just seen.

She still remembered what happened the night before; actually, she's started everything. But she didn't regret it. Instead, she felt something inside her, something warm and beautiful, that made her standing up and walking slowly towards Snotlout.

When she reached him, without he noticed anything, he gasped feeling her arms around his neck and her chin on his shoulder ... and her voice singing near his ear.

_And love me for eternity._

_My dearest one, my darling dear,_

_your mighty words astound me. _

_But I've no need of mighty deeds _(while she was singing this, she walked in front of him holding his hands)

_when I feel your arms around me._

Snotlout's eyes widened, and he started to breath very slowly. Thousands of thoughts in his mind. And after a few minutes, he restarted to sing. Not just this, both of them started to dance.

It was usual in those days of celebrations seeing Hiccup and Astrid singing and dancing that song. Once Gobber invited Valka to do it, and most of the people was happy to see so much happiness on her face.

So now almost everyone knew that song, and also the dance. Even people like Snotlout appreciated it and memorized it, maybe to do it when finally a girl could like him. And Ruffnut ... well, she did it also to get ready her dance ... with Eret.

Now, Snotlout had to sing, and the two started to dance with happy smiles on the sand.

_But I would bring you rings of gold,_

_I'd even sing you poetry! _

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_if you would stay beside me!_

Ruff started to sing her part, with a delicious smile on her face.

_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for your poetry._

_I only want your hand to hold..._

At that point, Snotlout was so happy that started to sing very loudly, his bigger smile happily on his face, and his eyes almost sparkling for the joy.

_I only want you near me!_

And with that, they started to sing together. The hidden viewers were totally impressed from what they were seeing. This couldn't be possible, were really Ruffnut and Snotlout those two dancing on the sand, holding hands, smiling at each other, singing that song?

At the beginning they were so, but then a smile crossed all of their faces, and they looked at their two friends really happy.

And as always, Gobber let himself take the enthusiasm, and started to dance a bit, as if he was in the Hall with Valka, and for this he "felt the necessity of a partner", and so he spun the poor Eret around.

Luckily, they didn't do any big noise that could disturb the two singers on the beach, totally committed to dance happily and together.

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!_

_For the dancing and the dreaming!_

_Through all life's sorrows and delights,_

_I'll keep your love inside me!_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning!_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me!_

When they finished, they were still were they started, on the seashore, holding their hands and with an happy smile.

But when they stopped, Ruffnut's smile dropped slowly, and both of them looked at each other like they embarrassed from what they did.

They both looked down, without taking their hands away from their grip, and stood so for a while.

Finally, after a few minutes, Ruffnut said:-" Well ... I think ... we should wait a bit, before saying that."

Snotlout looked at her with a confused look.

"I mean, first we should know each other better, like every couple does, and then ... maybe ..."

Snot's heart felt like a big crack. His eyes now were becoming bigger, and almost exploding.

"Ruffnut ... you mean ... you want to be my girlfriend?"

She looked at him without answering for a while, and at least smiled a bit and nodded.

"I want to try to see if this can be possible, but yes, I want!"

Snot's eyes now were almost falling from the eyeballs, and his was almost losing his jaw.

But then, one of the biggest smiles of his life crossed his face, and he said excitedly and happy like he never was.

"YES! I mean, yes Ruffnut! If you want it, we'll see it! I ... I'll do it, Ruffnut! I'll do it with great joy! I promise to you I'll stop to be a jerk, an idiot, a dumbass, whatever you want, but I promise I'll do everything to make you happy and to show I'm not a SNOTFACE anymore! I swear!"

She gave him a small smile, and said:-"Well. Very well. But if you won't be a Snotface anymore, you have to promise me you'll stop to do any of your "romantic" things to me. And also you'll stop to act like a jerk also with the others, ok?"

He nodded happily. "I meant also that, princess! I'll make Hiccup and the others happy to not have a dumbass around them anymore, I promise!"

She smiled again. "Ok. But make this clear now; you have to stop to call me Princess, right? Maybe, if things will go like we want, then maybe you could call me in a " sweet way", like you prefer. But stop calling me princess!"

He nodded again. "Sure thing, Ruff! ... Err, Ruffnut, sorry. Sure thing!"

She smiled a bit more. "Look, you can call me Ruff, if you want. Everyone does it."

A blink from his eyes and a bit bigger smile. "Ok, Ruff. I confess I've always wanted to call you so, after all this time. But since it was .. well, too friendly, and I was ... well, I was the reason of your throw up, well ... But ok, if it doesn't disturb you, I'll do it!"

She smiled a bit more again, and the two stood there looking at each other, still holding their hands.

"Snotlout ... excuse me, what are you doing with your foot?", she asked after some minutes, still smiling.

Snotlout blushed hearing this, and then looked down at their bare feet, one of his on hers.

"Well ... sorry, Ruff ... it was supposed to be ... an act of kindness ... I just wanted to take the sand off your feet ..."

Her smile became a bit bigger, and giggling she said:-"Well, I don't think that's the right way to do it."

Snot looked down again, and removing slowly his foot, he noticed that now on her feet there was more sand, obviously fallen from his.

"Uh oh! Sorry, Ruff!"

She giggled again, and her arms were still around his neck.

"Don't worry. We'll work on you very well, together."

He smiled at her again, and then she said:-"Look, if you want to help me to have my feet clean ... can you take me to our boots?"

He blinked surprised, and then smirked:-"Don't think that just because I'm pretty like a dwarf I cannot do something like this!"

Besides, it was a great opportunity, carrying a girl like Ruffnut Thorston bridal-style.

So, the taller and more beautiful Viking was now held by the littler and stronger Viking.

While all this was happening, the other four viewers were happily smiling at them behind the rocks.

"Well, I think this will go down in the history!", Gobber said.

"You know, I don't think Fishlegs will be jealous.", Astrid added.

"I think Berk could finally be free by a lot of troubles, now. I'm sure those two are perfect together!", Hiccup said.

"This means I'm free, right?", Eret asked.

The others laughed at him, while Toothless was still a confused, and Tuffnut had an almost shocked look on his face.

"Come on Tuff, don't tell me you're jealous now!", Hiccup said chuckling.

Tuffnut wasn't touched by the fact Snotlout conquered his sister's heart; he was more touched from her sister new attitude. She was so sweet, happy, so girl!

_Who was that girl?_, he thought.

* * *

_Five months later_

In the Hall, the Vikings were eating and talking like everyday.

At their usual table, the new chief, three of the Dragon Riders, Eret, Gobber and Valka were having an interesting conversation.

"Come on, Fish! You're not jealous, right?", Eret asked at his husky friend.

The Ingerman boy had a very angry pout on his face.

"I'm not angry because Ruffnut didn't pick me, you know it! I'm just angry because for the first time I've lost a fight with Snotface!"

But those angry words could sign is fate that morning, in the moment he heard the angry voice of a girl behind him.

Fishlegs gulped scared, and then turned to face the red and furious face of Ruffnut.

"Excuse me, you BIG BORING FISHGUY?! How did you call him? How did you call my BOYFRIEND?! You, SELFISH, ARROGANT, FATSO ..."

"R- Ruffnut ... You - you - you know I'm happy for you two! You know it, really! I ... I don't care if you didn't pick me, I have a girlfriend yet! It's just that ..."

"Shut up ... SHUT UP, YOU GREAT JERK, BORING, MONSTROUS ... No, now anything will stop me, no, you NEED to have a Black Eye for what ..."

"Ruff! Ruff, stop, now!", a male voice called from the doors of the Hall.

Everyone looked at it, and saw Snotlout walking towards the table, where he put his arms around his girlfriend's waist, taking her away.

"Come on, sweetheart, you need to get calm. Remember, NEVER get angry in this way. Especially with our friends!"

She looked at him still angry, but then sighed and looked at Fishlegs, still trembling at her.

"Ok, Fish ... sorry for that. But next time, think before saying something loudly!"

And with that, she walked away, her arm in Snotlout's, who waved the others with the hand.

At least they exited from the Hall. Once they disappeared, Tuff stood up slowly, and ...

**Boom!**

"Tuffnut!", Hiccup and Astrid both yelled.

"What, she didn't do anything, so I took office! I saved her boy's honour!"

Everyone sighed at it, while Fishlegs was rubbing slowly his now black left eye.

* * *

On the neck of Hookfang, the couple was happily enjoying the private flight.

"Sorry if I did it again, Snotty.", she whispered to him.

He smiled at her, and said:-"You're making great strides, love. Do not worry. Everyone now knows you're not Ruffnut the dumb!"

She smiled, and hugged him more, whispering:-"And anyone knows you're not Snotface! Even if ... err, sometimes ... they forget it."

"But you will help me for this, right, beauty? In the right way, you'll help me to make them knowing this."

She smiled more. "And you will help me, right? You'll help to show them I'm not stupid, right?"

"Sure! Because I think that letting people ignore a special truth should be stupid and terrible to do! You know it, sweetie!"

She smiled a lot, and then her lips touched his cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

And so her lips pressed on his in a long and wished proof of love, while Hookfang kept to fly towards the sea under the bright sun.

_The End_

**Please, fan of Hiccup/Astrid and Stoick/Valka couples, forgive me, but I fell in love so much with that song that I consider it perfect for every type of couple, really!**

**Hope you liked it! Please, review and tell me what you think!**

**Advices about language and plot are Really accepted!**


End file.
